Darkest Hours
by NiceIceEdward
Summary: The Glass House has four roommates. All have each others backs. But Morganville isn't a friendly town, and lives, love and friendships are all tested. "Run now, mourn later." -Glass House, Rachel Caine
1. The Letter

Every day, Claire woke up, and rooted around her closet for clothing. She'd shower, dress and run downstairs right smack into the middle of some sort of disaster.

There were moments of peace when things were good, happy. She especially loved the mornings when Shane would stay in her room. She even loved that he refused her half the time. Although if she were honest with herself, the times when he didn't refuse were the best.

Still, most days, something horrific frequently awaited for their mornings. There were any number of possible causes, Monica Morrell had never entirely given up the bone she had with Claire, the one she'd have liked to beat her with. Then there were the "requirements" given to all of them that Amelie occasionally thought up. Claire half suspected Amelie only came up with these to test the agreements they'd all made when they'd received their pins last year. That had followed the nearly disastrous trip to Dallas, made so that Michael could finally bring out his inner rockstar.

The trip to Dallas had been like a bad twist on Deliverance, they were saved by their own perserverence, but they were helped immensely by Annie Oakley, in the form of the town librarian and her band of survivors in what Claire and Shane had taken to referring to as the City of Lost Holes. The nickname was a double punctured pun about vampire bites, not entirely lost on their roommate, Michael. Michael was the only one of the four housemates who had become a vampire. He'd done it voluntarily to end his house arrest as a ghost.

Then there was Oliver who was the personification of a wild card if Claire had ever met one. He was half-ally, half-enemy and all predator in the worst way. There were other things, many things which could be expected.

All in all, Claire Danvers could wake to pretty much anything she could have imagined. What she couldn't have imagined waking up to, was Michael bellowing her name in anguished pain. She was in the long shirt she slept in, as she ran down the stairs on pure adrenaline. she hadn't even made it to fully alert wakefulness. She bounded down the stairs, the urgency in Michael's sobs pulling her down.

She reached the bottom of the stairs, and was turning into the entrance hall and before she'd got her feet under her, she stumbled and touched a hand to the floor to keep her balance as she came to a complete full stop. Michael was looking at Claire, his face was tortured and in more pain than she'd ever seen. He wasn't calling her to help him, his expression said he was calling her to commiserate.

In his hand was a large envelope. Michael's name was written on it in clear black letters, followed by a stylized "and" sign, and then Claire's own name. Things began to come together as Claire looked at the paper crushed and clutched in Michael's hand. He hadn't and wasn't calling Shane or Eve. No one was running down the stairs behind her. The letter had come from Amelie, she recognized the writing. Claire's heart began to pound in her chest as fear leased an apartment inside her thoughts. Michael was struggling to get up. Michael had vampire power, there was no reason he should be struggling.

Claire unconsciously stepped out, reaching her hand out to help him. She leaned forward as he reached for her hand and was surprised when instead of taking it, he placed two small porcelain and metal objects into her open palm. Claire shook her head in a wishful negative, the objects in her hand blurred as she pulled them closer. She was shaking with dread, and all she could hear in her head was a continual stream of denial, "No, no, no, no..." and soon there was no sound. Everything unfocused, her ears buzzed and the only thing she could focus on was the feeling of the two pins in her hands. One pin was Eve's, and the other was Shane's.

They'd somehow made it to the couch. Claire had a vague memory of Michael's arm wrapping around her middle and dragging her backward into the living room. She fell onto the couch out of habit as she sat silently reading the note Michael had received. Claire recognized Amelie's writing from the many notes she'd received from the Queen Mother of vampires. She was re-reading it, because the first scan had offered information too horrible to be true. She must have misread it.

_My dearest ones,_

_I am mortified to be the one to inform you of last evenings' events. Shane's father has taken Eve and Shane. He came to me to inform me that neither of them would be needing my protection any longer, and provided me with the pins you now hold. When I insisted he explain himself, he said both Shane and Eve had been changed. He informed me that the transition has been at least as difficult for Shane, and to some degree Eve as well, as it was for Mr. Collins himself. Therefore he will not allow them to return home at this time. _

_It is imperative that you hold on to their pins. They will not be safe from everyone despite the unfortunate actions of Shane's father. They are in fact, in greater danger now than before. Most importantly, and I address this to you Michael; you must keep Claire away from them both for now. She is human and at great risk from the two of them. _

_Shane's father has plans, he won't share them, but I am certain to be drawn into them, whatever they may be. Do not come to me. When I have more information, I will have it brought to you at once. _

_Please accept my compassion, I'd much prefer this had not happened. _

_Amelie_

A second reading didn't make it any less awful. Michael had been pacing while Claire read, slowing at each turn to watch Claire's reaction. As the note dropped from Claire's hand, Michael caught her before she could slide all the way off the couch. He gathered her into his arms, spun around, and sat where she'd been sitting, pulling her onto his lap. Claire nuzzled against his shoulder, and sobbed uncontrollably. Michael cradled her with his head tipped against the top of hers, rocking her silently. What could he say? Neither had words.

Shane, a vampire. Sweet, golden, loving Shane. Her boyfriend, her friend, her protector. Could he be like Michael? Would he have the strength to be good. She knew he had to be, and just couldn't believe otherwise. Claire's sobbing began to subside and she began to feel self conscious about being on Michael's lap.

"I think I need some water, would you like...a bottle?" she asked, awkwardly.

Claire could see Michael scrutinizing her, probably trying to figure out if she was really okay, or if she was going to lose it. The worst was over, now she was ready to start thinking of the battle she was about to fight. He nodded slowly, and said, "Thank you."

Claire went out to the kitchen and poured some water for herself, then grabbed one of Michael's mysterious bottles from the back of the bottom shelf, and went back out to the living room. Michael had moved to his favorite chair, and his guitar was out of its case and in his hands. Claire sat on the couch after handing over Michael's drink. She watched him drink from the bottle, and momentarily thought about how she would soon be the only person in the house who wasn't drinking...she shuddered, she just couldn't bring herself to acknowledge what she knew was inside that bottle.

Thinking about Eve being a vampire made Claire feel sick. Eve was the happiest goth she'd ever met. She took everything in stride and was always, always by Claire's side when things got bad. Would she still be able to, God, would she _want _to? She thought how Michael must have felt at first, wondering if he could handle being around Eve. At least Eve would come home to someone she'd be able to be with.

It would be different with Shane. He'd have a difficult time because she was human, and he'd hate that he would be drawn to her, and not in the way he usually was. Vividly recalling one of the blissful mornings Claire had awakened in Shane's arms actually caused her physical pain. Her chest ached.

Michael had been playing for awhile now, Claire was so lost in thought that she wasn't sure how much time had passed. He plucked the strings, it was a contemplative, and sad song. Though each pluck caused a twangy sound, it wasn't a country song at all. He began to sing softly to himself, and Claire realized she recognized the song. The song sounded something like love being given back to someone, to her. Claire didn't realize she was crying until she felt a tear land on her arm.

She looked down at the tears which had accumulated there, and was caught by the slight discoloration on her arm where her bracelet had been worn. She thought of the Dallas trip, of things she and Shane had been through. His anger when Claire had been attacked during chemistry by a Monickette, running beneath the founders circle, his face when she first saw him again in Bishop's chamber after they'd been separated for so long. She remembered Shane's horror as he'd watched Bishop change his father.

"He won't accept it, Michael." Claire said softly.

Michael plucked a bad string and the guitar twanged unpleasantly off-key. He stilled the strings with his left hand on the frets, and exhaled loudly.

"He has to." It wasn't an arguement, it sounded like a fervent wish. He ran his hand roughly through his hair.

"Michael, Shane isn't-" Claire began.

Michael cut her off, "-Claire, I've known Shane since we were kids, I've watched him grow up, I've watched his reaction to my change, his fathers, I KNOW what Shane is or isn't going to do." he took a deep breath and started plucking the guitar absent-mindedly again, "I know this, Shane IS going to live through this, Shane and Eve WILL come back to live with us, and Shane ISN'T going to be able to deal with what he's become."

"So what do we do?" Claire asked softly, she could hear the sadness in her voice. She felt defeated, she wasn't sure there was anything she could do, only that she wanted to try.

"We wait." he answered in the same tone.

Claire stared at Michael, he'd never just given up like that before. He always fought, he always had an answer. The one time she was desperate for any answer he could give her to allow her to hold on to a little hope, he decides it's a good time to wait.

Feeling a little annoyed with Michael, Claire went upstairs and decided to get herself prepared. She pulled out her emergency kit contents, a tiny bit of silver powder from Myrnin, small wooden stakes Eve had given her, and a silver knife from Amelie she'd somehow managed to retrieve and hold on to. She tried to imagine using any of it on Shane or Eve and felt herself mentally shy away from the idea. She left the emergency kit in its bag and slid it back under her bed.

Instead Claire walked over to her closet and got dressed. Faded jeans, a black t-shirt Eve had given her that had dark epic battle images on it, and surprisingly not one skull. After putting on some boots she clomped over to her school pack. She pulled out a pencil and slid it into her side pocket. She hesitated as she reached for a second, then sighing, pulled out another and put it with the first.

Then she pulled her books out, and started studying. The light brightened and began to fade, the heat of the day began to cool. Claire was on her computer, when she heard a soft knock on her door.

"Claire?" Michael asked.

"You can come in." Claire said, she was sitting on her bed, with her laptop on her crossed legs. Michael walked in and crossed to Claire's bed. He sat on the end of it.

"Did you hear them leave last night?"

"No." Claire had thought about that too, she'd thought about a lot through the course of that long day. Her head ached with all of it.

"I was...out." he ended awkwardly. Claire nodded, understanding it was sort of code for taking care of his needs. Michael was discreet and considerate, to all of them. Claire supposed in some way it might be a relief knowing he wouldn't have to be around Shane and Eve anymore.

"Do you think..." Claire began, but she couldn't finish. It might sound selfish to Michael.

Michael put a hand on her ankle. "Do I think?" he asked.

Claire looked down into her lap. She changed her wording a little, "Why didn't he take me, too, Michael? He knows, I know he knows I love Shane."

Michael pulled his hand off her ankle, and clasped his hands together as he leaned his elbows on his legs. "He does, but I think the important thing is that he knows Shane loves you. He's probably hoping to draft Shane to whatever plans he now has, if he changed you, Shane would never forgive him and he knows it."

Claire rubbed her hands across her face and then dropped her hands into her lap. She was angry suddenly. Why did everyone always have to use their love for each other against the two of them.

"But why Eve, then? That just doesn't make any sense, Michael." she said, her irritation coming through in her tone. She fell back against the wall behind her, her pillow puffing out under her.

"Actually, I think that had the same purpose only from a different angle. He knows I'm with Eve. He manipulates people, he did it to Shane for years, using his sister as an angle. After his Dad was changed, Shane and I had a long talk about what happened during the years he was with his father.

I don't think he told me everything, not by a long shot, but it was enough. Frank Collins is a cruel and vindictive man, there's no two ways about it. I have a bad feeling I know what he's up to, and if I'm right, Morganville is going to get real ugly." Michael stood up, and walked to the head of Claire's bed, he cupped his hand around her shoulder and looked into her eyes. "I'll keep you safe, Claire. I owe that to Shane, that and so much more." as he said the last bit, his hand dropped and his eyes glassed over. He looked tired somehow. That seemed impossible, and yet he did. Claire reached her right hand up and grasped his hand softly. "I know, I'm glad...I wish more than anything all of us were here," she could feel her eyes tearing up again. "but I'm glad you're here. We'll figure it all out, and when we can, we'll fight for them."

Michael adjusted his hand so he could squeeze Claire's hand tighter, as if to convey his determination, "We'll fight for them, every day. I'll be by your side, until Shane can fill that place again." he leaned over and put a hand behind her head to softly pull it forward, so he could kiss the top of her head. He gave Claire's hand one more squeeze and then loosened his fingers, letting her hand slide out of his. "There's some food downstairs if you feel like eating."

"You cooked?" she asked, astonished, and despite her mood found herself smirking in amusement.

"I re-heated." Michael smiled sheepishly, "It's some of Shane's chili."

"Oh." Claire said in a small voice. "I'm not...I..." tears started running down her cheeks again and the rest of her words came out in a whisper. "I'll come down...in a bit." she could see Michael's expression from the corner of her eye. He looked like he didn't know whether to leave or stay, so Claire let him off easy. She plastered a fake smile on, and wiping the tears from her cheeks, grinned up at him, "I'm fine Michael, it's okay. I'll come down after I clean myself up a bit."

Michael nodded and walked out, closing the door behind him without looking back. Though she couldn't see his face as he left, Claire thought he looked a little lost.

She eventually made it downstairs, she and Michael both ate in silence. It was awkward, and impossible to feel their usual comfort without their usual foursome. After he finished eating, Michael stood and carried his dishes into the kitchen. Claire heard the water run as he washed them. Looking at her barely touched bowl, she realized she couldn't eat any more. She stood, and followed him into the kitchen. He took her bowl from her, and she picked up a towel and dried the dishes he'd already set in the strainer.

He looked aside at her every few moments, feeling his eyes on her, she'd look at him. He'd look away and focus on washing. After several more glances, he dropped his hands in the water, and sighed loudly. "Please say something, Claire. I'm honestly worried about you."

"That's different from any other day how, exactly?" she answered with a mischevious grin.

Michael moved his hand in a swift gesture which splashed just the slightest bit of water at her, hitting her right in the face.

Claire jumped back, gasped and dropped the bowl she was drying. They both looked down at it, and then at each other. Michael's mouth was curved into a smile like a kid who's just put a frog in his mother's purse, and Claire snapped her gaping mouth closed and gritted her teeth.

Michael laughed deeply and loudly at the expression on her face. After a moment Claire started laughing too. Michael dried his hands on the towel Claire was holding, and walked out of the kitchen still chuckling. She turned to dry the rest of the dishes and heard Michael's guitar begin a soft but happy tune.

After she finished drying, she walked out to the couch, Michael was in his usual seat. She sat on the couch, then grabbed a blanket and balled it up to make a pillow. She shoved it against the armrest and fluffed it as best as she could, then spread herself out across the sofa. She put her hands behind her head, and closed her eyes. The songs Michael played changed, different rhythms and tempos. She swam along with each, and at some point, she drifted off to sleep, and drifted into a dream.

She was walking down a long wide white hall, the ceiling was arched, with cemented beams crossing the hall about every twenty or thirty feet. Each beam had a wood and bronze light fixture dangling from it, and each fixture glowed with candlelight. There was no electric. Presently, to her right she approached an enormous wood door. The wood was so dark, it appeared almost black. It was heavily laquered and looked almost medieval. As she reached the door, both sides of the doors opened inward, she didn't wait for them to open, but walked through feeling compelled to hurry in and see what awaited her.

It was an enormous oblong room, and she'd entered from the end. The entire room was bathed in very dim light from the edges, leaving the center of it in shadow. At the other end she could see two figures outlined in the soft glow of the lamps above them. Both figures were slumped and still, they looked dead. That didn't make her heart begin to pound, but the fact that both figures were familiar did. She began to run, and thank whoever you wanted to, both figures heads lifted at the sound of her footsteps, and showed her that her suspicions were correct. It was Shane and Eve. They were both pinned to the walls with silver-plated, wooden stakes forced through middle of their forearms, and as she reached them, she saw that additional stakes had been stuck through their feet into the floor.

They both looked up at her, and they both looked terrible. Eve had none of her usual make up on, but she was still just as pale as if she did. Shane too looked pale, but more than that, he looked furious, and something else. She was trying to place it when Eve made a strange gurgling sound. When she looked at Eve, she nearly fell backwards in her hurry to back away, Eve was snarling at her, there was no friendliness in her face, none of the usual Eve-like caring. Her mouth was curled viciously, and as her lip lifted, Claire plainly saw vampire teeth fully extended and glossy looking in the light.

"What the hell are you doing here, Claire. Getout of here before something happens that I will seriously regret. You don't belong here, I don't want you here. Get away, Get away from me. Go away." Shane snarled and hissed at her.

Claire wanted to be strong, but it just wasn't there. She could feel the tears starting in her eyes.

"I...I wanted to get you out of here, save you. I...I love you, Shane. You don't belong here." Something warred behind his eyes, compassion crossing through them for just a moment before a terrifying steeliness took over again,

"You don't. You love someone who's dead, Claire. Forget me, forget anything and everything about me. Go home. I don't love you anymore. I only want...want..." pain shot across his face and he yelled out in anguish. Eve finished his sentence, and her voice was entirely different from the voice Claire was so familiar with. Full of malice, "We only want to taste you, Claire. We're friends right, let me just...taste you, Claire. One small..." she breathed heavily, as if it hurt for her to talk.

Shane snarled at Eve. "NO! Not Claire Eve. Claire, go, go now, GO! Damn it, Claire!"

At that moment, Claire heard another voice from behind her.

"You really should forget about Shane, you know. He belongs to me now, Claire." Frank Collins whispered.

His voice was right in her ear, and it wasn't part of her dream. She sat up quickly, the blanket Michael had apparently thrown over her fell to the floor, and she turned to her left to find Shane's father's face right beside her. She jerked back away from him and fell off the sofa onto the floor.

Frank stood up and laughed.

"I didn't mean to scare you." he looked at her with his head cocked a little sideways.

Claire glared at him with tightly closed lips.

He held up a hand, "Okay, you're right. Maybe a little, a little scare never hurt anyone.

Claire stood up then, sleep had left her completely when she hit the floor. She screamed out as loud as she could, "MICHAEL!"

The sound of a door slamming came from overhead. Claire couldn't hear anything until she heard Michael's voice as he came down the stairs. It sounded frantic, "Claire? Claire, what is it?"

His voice changed from frantic to furious as he reached the bottom and saw their guest.

"Get out of my house." Michael's voice sounded forced, like he'd spoken through gritted teeth, which Claire figured was probably the case, but she didn't want to turn around and see for herself. Not while Frank was there.

Frank vaulted over the sofa and was in Michael's face suddenly, he grabbed Michael's throat and Claire turned around to see, Michael was shirtless, a pair of jeans hanging on his hips.

"Be respectful of your elders." Frank growled.

Michael didn't flinch, he just grabbed Frank around the wrist and hissed, "I am, when they deserve it. You don't!"

Claire frowned, but to her surprise Frank laughed.

"Hmm? You've always been such a nice, polite boy, Michael. Glad to see you've got some balls after all."

Michael twisted and shoved Frank's arm at the same time, releasing himself. He walked around the couch and stood between Claire and Shane's father.

"Having some didn't do your son any good, so I don't really care if it pleases you or not. I meant what I said, Mr. Collins. Get out of my house, now."

"Ok, ok, I recognize when I'm not wanted. I only came by to drop off a couple of things." He pulled a bunched up piece of cloth from his back pocket and it turned out to be a small bag. When it landed on the table it clinked, as if it had glass inside.

"Consider them an act of contrition, or a gift from your lost loves." he said as he walked down the hall towards the front door. Claire and Michael moved as one to watch him go out "because they are that, you know." He pulled the door open and turned around to grin at them, "Lost."

He walked out into the darkness chuckling wickedly, and slammed the door behind him.

Michael turned around and grabbed Claire's shoulders, "Are you okay? He didn't hurt you or anything did he?"

"No, I'm fine. He just scared me half to death." she turned and grabbed the bag off the table. Inside it were two vials similar to the ones she'd used during the days she'd helped Myrnin. They had labels on them, one was marked "Eve Rosser", and the other of course, read, "Shane Collins".

Claire sank down on the couch and with one vial curled in each hand, leaned her fists against her forhead.

"Are those vials of blood?" Michael asked, sniffing.

Ew.

She thought it for one second, then dismissed the thought. "Yes, they're marked with Eve and Shane's name. Why the hell would he think we'd want these. Or maybe he meant them for you. A little gift of sustenance." she said bitterly, trying to fight tears.

"Claire!" Michael said, angry and shocked at the same time.

"I'm sorry, Michael. I'm just...tired, and angry, and hurt. And I'm sick of feeling that way."

She pulled her hands away and looked at him. She didn't mean to, but as she looked up at him, she lingered a moment on his bare chest before she met his eyes. Michael must have seen it, because he looked down and then looked back at her with a guarded expression. He turned and walked around the couch and up the stairs.

As he left he said, "Go to bed, Claire. You need more sleep. I'll be awake, I won't let anyone disturb you."

"Too late." she whispered to herself, thinking she'd been disturbed for a very long time.

"I heard that." Michael said in an mildly teasing undertone. Claire smirked, and then headed upstairs.


	2. Theory

**Chapter 2**

When she woke up the next morning, her room was very bright. The Texas brightness was reflected from the desert hues of the surrounding baked landscape. Sure, there was green, but most of it was burned to bleach point. It yellowed the light, gilded it. People talk about the golden sunlight in California, Claire hadn't ever seen it, but that's what she thought the light in her room was like. As if to further reflect this gold light, Claire found Michael standing before one of the windows in her room. He was looking out from the edge of the curtains.

His blonde hair was highlighted from outside, it made him look gilded too, and the thought made Claire giggle.

Michael's head whipped around in surprise. He had a cup in his hand, from the delicious scent in the room, she knew it was coffee.

"I'm sorry for being in here, but I wanted to make sure you didn't wake up to any more strange visitors." he smiled.

She grinned, "I don't mind. I slept good, so it must have worked well."

He turned towards her, he was wearing a white t-shirt under a grey hoodie. He had on the jeans from last night. Claire sat up, keeping the covers around her. She only had a t-shirt on. One of Shane's old ones.

Michael took a sip of coffee and then sat down on Claire's bed. He reached a hand out and dropped the two vials Frank Collins had delivered to them, in his middle of the night visit.

"I'd like to talk about something with you. I have a theory about those." He said, pointing at the vials swishing slightly on her blanket.

"What's that?" she asked.

"You worked for Myrnin, so Frank probably knows you're pretty familiar with scientific research." he said, She thought back over that time a little and nodded.

"Maybe he wants you to use these as samples. Research them. He must be planning to give you an idea of what he's up to."

As Michael said this, Claire's phone began ringing. She picked it up off the bedside table and looked at the display. "It's Amelie." she said in surprise.

She answered it, "Hello?"

"Are you and Michael together, child?" she asked in a tense and angry tone.

"Yes." she responded

"You're home?"

"Yes Amelie. Is...you sound...what's going on?" Claire stuttered.

"More than you can possibly imagine. Do not leave that house. Do not open the door, I am coming to see you, you will know when it is me. Allow no one else in, tell Michael. Do you understand me?"

"Yes."

"I will see you very soon."

Claire set the phone down on the covers, thinking about the portals, Ada, and realized Amelie would be coming by car.

"Amelie's coming over. Something is going on, but she wouldn't talk about it. She said we are not to leave or let anyone else in."

Michael nodded, "I was afraid something was up. I've been watching the streets all night. Something strange is going on out there, Claire. I don't know what it is, but it reminds me of when Bishop was here. I've seen a couple dozen vampires fighting in our little neighborhood. You should get dressed." Michael said as he headed for her bedroom door.

Claire nodded and threw the covers back before remembering she was only in the t-shirt. She looked up at Michael to see if he'd noticed, and thought she saw him looking away. _Did he...see? _she wondered. He reached out for the door handle, and walked out pulling the door behind him, without turning around. Claire thought she must have been mistaken and jumped up to grab clothes and head for the bathroom before Amelie arrived.

As a showered, brushed and fairly presentable Claire came out of the bathroom, she heard Michael's voice coming through the open door to the secret room above. He was speaking low and quiet. He paused, and then she heard Amelie's voice, speaking just as soft.

She went up the stairs and found Amelie sitting on the sofa, and Michael standing before her. Amelie looked up to watch Claire coming in. She was holding the vials in her open palm. She turned to Michael and said,

"I agree with your theory, Michael. I'd like to pursue that possibility. Now, I'd like to inform you of why you need to remain here, safe. We haven't determined exactly what is going on, but last night there were scattered attacks against vampires all throughout the city. There have been many injuries, but none that were in any way permanent. In every one without exception, the attacked vampires have been bitten. The assailants then flee into waiting cars, or disappear."

Amelie paused and looked at them both. "Eve and Shane were both reported as attackers."

Claire inhaled sharply and looked at Michael. He wore a look first of horror, then distaste.

"Are they going to be destroyed?" Claire whispered, fearing the worst. At least as a vampire, Shane was still alive.

"No, as I said, no one has been permanently harmed. It's been more of a nuisance than anything else really. However," Amelie's held out the vials again, "Michael believes these blood samples might be Frank Collins' chosen method of explanation. I'd like to bring you anything you might need to test these, so you can report your findings to me, immediately."

Claire looked at the blood, and then at Amelie. "Wouldn't you prefer a doctor run those tests?"

"Child, if I wanted a doctor, you would not have the priveledge of my visit." she said in an impatient tone.

"Why do priviledges with you always have a price?" She'd said it before she even thought of what she was saying.

Amelie's face went cold. Cold enough to make Claire shiver. "You are blessed by the fact that I usually like you, and that for the moment, require your assistance. In the future you may not be as fortunate, you might remember that when considering how you choose to speak to your protector and benefactor"

Michael leaned in Claire's direction, protectively. Amelie shot a vicious look at him. "Don't be ridiculous, Michael." she stood and began to follow her first guard out.

"You will receive the supplies you need within the hour. Contact me immediately when you have news."

Claire went back down the stairs, Michael close on her heels. Suspicions of what Frank Collins might be doing began to sift through Claire's mind. She was at the head of the stairs and had made it to the bottom floor, when she heard a crash from behind her. She spun on her heel to see Michael pulling one of his arms out of the wall with a look of blank shock. He looked at his arm as he pulled it back and flexed his fingers. His brows knitted together, and he turned to look at Claire.

Claire regarded him with one eyebrow raised in question.

"I was thinking about Eve, and about Shane. He loves you, I can't believe they haven't even tried to call. I'm angry too I suppose." he said, referring to their conversation the night before. "but I need to remember when I lash out that I'm a little stronger now." he said, looking at the hole he'd made in the wall with a ghost of the shock he'd worn before.

"Well, it's a good thing Michael, because if you were human, you'd have just wrecked your hand for playing the guitar." she said, and his eyes went wide as she exclaimed, "Boys!" She rolled her eyes with a chuckle. She'd meant it as a joke, but his expression was filled with hurt.

"Michael, I'm sorry. I think you're frighteningly sure of yourself and brilliant, I was only teasing you...I-"

Michael leaned back and sank to the floor holding his hand out in a gesture intended to stop her.

"No, I knew what you meant, Claire. It just reminded me of something Eve would say. Then you rolled your eyes, and-" his voice caught and he looked away for a second. "She's been a good teacher for you, you know. You've always been strong and smart, but she's helped you become witty." He rubbed his hands roughly across his face, then dropped them and let his head fall back against the wall.

Claire crossed the hall and knelt in front of him. She reached out a hand and laid it on one of his. "I miss them too." they exchanged a look of understanding, and then Claire pushed herself back up. As she stood, she grasped one of his hands, and motioned for him to get up. "Come on, we've moped long enough. There's laundry and other things to do. If we keep busy, it'll mean less time to think about them."

Michael nodded and let Claire help him up. When he stood, he pulled her forward and gave her a hug. Claire wrapped her arms around his waist, and tried not to think about the fact that she still thought Michael was just a little hot.

He ran his hand down the back of Claire's hair, and rubbed her back. "I'm sorry you're caught up in this, but...selfish as it is, I'm glad you're here." He said as he pushed her back by the shoulders, and turned towards his bedroom. As he stepped through his door, Claire smiled a little.

"Ditto." she said softly. She couldn't be sure, but she thought she saw one of his cheeks raise up in a grin before he disappeared around the corner of his door.

They did clean, first a shared batch of everyone's laundry, piles of darks (Eve's), lights and whites (Mostly Shane's, and Michael's), and colors (annoyingly made up of mostly Claire's clothes).

Claire made a pile of both her own, and Eve's more embarrassing items of apparel, and shoved the pile under the table in the laundry room.

They tackled the dishes in the kitchen, after that they discovered mysterious messes on most of the counter space. Eve had been working a lot, and since Claire had been in school, Michael and Shane had been in charge of clean up. It showed.

They fine-toothed the living room, Claire forcing Michael to go through the pile of books, magazines and papers that accumulated around the dining room table from Shane's "throw it down when you need to make room" attitude regarding clearing the table for dinner.

By the time Amelie showed up, the house would have even passed Claire's Mother's strict cleaning standards. Amelie came in with her usual entourage, and one extra visitor.

"It seems my dear, that we are destined to work together again." Myrnin said, sweeping in wearing robes and slacks, a strange satin cloth on his head, and an odd, ruffled shirt in a style Claire was sure hadn't been popular since a time when the height of fashion included plumed hats and fans. He looked a little like a gay pirate. The thought made her laugh aloud, and earned her a very dark look from Amelie.

"I can't imagine what about current circumstances you'd find amusing." Amelie said, regarding Claire with mild annoyance.

"I'm sorry, I...nevermind. What all have you been able to bring?" Claire stepped forward and began mentally cataloguing all the items Amelie had brought.

I'm not some sort of scientific phlebotomist you know." Claire said off-handedly to Amelie.

"You don't need to be. You're going to determine the chemical nature of these samples, and then do a comparative test to some other samples, and I'm going to assist you." Myrnin broke in and responded. He grinned like a kid whose just been given a surprise.

"Role reversal. This should be...interesting." Claire said suspiciously. Myrnin bowed in response.

They worked until late in the night, test after test showed the same thing, and after what felt like the billionth verification, Claire finally gave in to the bald truth.

Michael came into their impromptu lab then, which had been set up in the kitchen. He walked over to the fridge and pulled out a bottle, he turned around and paused in the middle of the act of taking a drink, and looked at Myrnin. "Do you...can I offer you, uh..." Michael glanced nervously at Claire who sighed and rolled her eyes, "Oh Christ Michael, just say it. Myrnin, he wants to know if you'd like some blood?" she said, Myrnin looked up and beamed at her, and said, "Is that an offer, little one?"

Claire looked horrified and threw her hand over her neck, "Nooo! You've had enough of mine, thank you."

Myrnin exploded with laughter for a moment, then getting himself under control, smiled at Michael who'd chuckled, but had the sense to look abashed when Claire glared at him,

"I would love some, thank you. How very accommodating of you." then he turned to Claire, "I was joking, Claire. You know I'd never..." and he lifted a finger to indicate her throat with a nod of his head, "that was beyond my power to control, and I will never forgive myself for it."

Claire had dropped her hand as soon as Myrnin began laughing. She now stepped back to stand beside him, having unconsciously moved away when she'd felt his threat.

"At any rate girl, I think you'd better call Amelie. You've tested that sample until its a thin wisp of what it was. The results won't change."

Claire moved a tray of items a little more roughly than was strictly necessary.

"I know, I just...I don't want to believe them. I can't!" Claire was exhausted, and Michael could see it.

"You found something?" Michael asked.

"The samples have Myrnin's old disease, Michael. But it's been altered somehow. It's more virulent than before. Now Shane and Eve have it" Claire sagged in dismay.

"How the hell did he do that?" Michael asked both of them.

Myrnin answered, "That's an answer we haven't found yet."

Claire turned to walk up to her room. "Where are you going, girl?" Myrnin said in an annoyed tone.

"To get my phone!" she snapped back.

Michael and Myrnin exchanged a look, and Michael motioned that he was going to follow her.

She was sitting on the stairs as he stepped out. She was curled into a ball, her head drooping over her knees, and her arms curled around her legs. Michael sat next to her on the stairs.

"You said its more virulent. How long?"

One thing about Michael, he didn't usually ask for the sweetened version.

"I'm not sure, but percentage wise, it looks like it'll work about forty percent more quickly than what Myrnin had, if parts per million is any indication."

"So it's stronger, and you're thinking stronger translates to quicker."

"Yes." Claire said, and the tears started to fall.

Through sobs, "I can't be sure without seeing a victim, Michael, but this looks like it will be less like Alzheimers and more like rabies." and Claire burst into deep sobs. Michael pulled Claire against him and wrapped his long arms around her. She leaned against him and let it go as Myrnin stepped through the door looking slightly concerned. "Claire?" he asked softly.

Leaning against Michael's ribs, Claire could hear his voice and feel his words as they resonated through his frame. "She's fine, she's just exhausted and angry, and sick of being both." he mimicked her words from the evening before.

"Ah, well in that case..." and Myrnin flew up the stairs. He came back again after a few moments bearing Claire's phone.

She looked up through puffy eyes, and asked, "How...did...you...?"

Myrning looked down, "Find it? Phones have a smell, all electronics, wires, battery acid." he wrinkled his nose. "Nasty things honestly." as he lifted it to his ear, Myrnin smiled, "Yours has the benefit of smelling like you though, which isn't all that bad."

Claire laughed through her sobs, despite herself, and Michael's chuckle boomed in her ear. His chuckles shook her body along with his own. He kept one hand around her, but reached for the phone with the other. "I'd like to speak with her, if you don't mind."

Myrnin promptly handed the phone over saying, "Suit yourself. Bringing ill news to Amelie is always a dire prospect."

Amelie picked up after two rings, "Claire." she said in an expectant tone.

"No Amelie, it's Michael. Listen, Claire has tested the samples all night, and she's come to the same conclusion every time," he looked up to Myrnin to confirm what he'd said to Amelie, and Myrnin nodded in agreement."The samples have the disease Myrnin used to have. Only Claire says its stronger, which will likely make it faster."

Amelie cursed in a way Michael had never heard before, and then said, "Why are you calling instead of Claire."

"Well, since you ask, she's human Amelie. She's exhausted and emotionally worn out from this place, and I just thought I'd give her a break."

There was silence on the other end of the phone long enough to make Michael want to back pedal, but just as he opened his mouth to apologize, Amelie said, "You're right, Michael. Thank you. May I speak with Myrnin? I assume he's not exhausted."

Myrnin heard her, and grinned with evident pleasure. "Not in the least." he called out. He stepped forward and took the phone from Michael's extended hand and began speaking to Amelie. Michael leaned down and started talking to Claire, so Myrnin slowly moved away from them and into the area of the living room where the big table was.

"I think I'm going to have to insist that you go to bed, and sleep until you can't any longer." Michael said in a soft and kind voice.

"I don't think you or I have any choice about that. I'm tired. I feel like I could sleep on the stair right here, or on you, if you stayed still for too long." she laughed, and Michael chuckled in a weird way.

Claire rubbed her face with her hands, and pulled her hair back away from her face. As she did so, she looked at Michael, who was looking back at her. His expression was so compassionate, and worried, that Claire lifted a hand to put on his cheek.

"I'm really okay, Michael. Nothing a good nights rest won't cure." she said with a tired smile.

Michael nodded, but the tracks of tears on her face said differently. He gave her a one armed hug, "Well, we need to take care of you." He slipped his other arm under her knees, and lifted her easily off the stair.

Myrnin stepped back out at that moment, "Amelie wants to see me, and she's asked that I bring one of the samples."

Claire nodded, "Okay, that's fine. Let me know what's going on, Myrnin."

Myrnin nodded as he set her phone down on the back of the couch. "Of course. Sweet dreams, my dear." he said, as he went into the kitchen. Michael carried Claire to her room, she had her head leaning on his shoulder, just as they reached her bedroom door, they heard the front door close.

Michael set her down, "I'll go lock the front door."

Claire nodded, and watched him move away. She then stumbled over to the bathroom to get herself ready for bed. She'd left her sleeping shirt in the bathroom from this morning, so she slipped it on, and ran across the hall to her bedroom. She closed the door behind her and when she turned around, she squeaked with surprise. Michael was standing at the window again, looking out.

He looked at her over his shoulder. "There's no fighting tonight, but I still don't like it out there. Everything feels wrong."

Claire crossed the last few steps to the bed and climbed in. She pulled the covers back and settled herself in, patting down the blankets around herself. She snuggled in and sighed deeply.

Michael turned around to look at her. She looked back at him with one eye open. "Are you going to stand sentry all night again?"

He chuckled, "I'm considering it. Would it bother you?"

"Yes," she answered immediately and sharply, causing him to look at her. His expression was cautious, hurt, so she softened it with a smile. "...and no." she finished.

He turned back around to the window again, and Claire watched him for a few moments. "You know...she would if she were able. I think they're restrained?" she said. She'd finally remembered her dream from the night Frank Collins had visited.

Michael looked at her, questioningly, "Restrained?"

Claire sat up a little in bed, "Well, I don't know really. It's only this dream I had..." and she recounted her dream to Michael.

"In your dream Shane was being smart." he said.

Claire frowned, "He was being Shane. He needed me, I could see it in his eyes."

"You might have, but the real Shane wouldn't have need showing in his eyes, he'd have hunger, which is far more dangerous."

Claire hadn't really thought of it that way, but she realized he was right.

"This is awful. I hate this. I don't like not being able to do anything. I want to do something to help Shane, and I can't. Its' so frustrating." She bellowed.

"Claire, you have got to let this go and get some rest. I have the feeling tomorrow is going to be busy. You're going to want to be at your best for whatever happens. Now please...lie back and rest assured that I will watch over you."

Claire looked at Michael and smiled. "All right Mr. Lord and Master of the house." Claire said sarcastically, and laid back pulling the covers tight around her. She spoke to him, without looking at him. "Keep up the big act, but I know you're as tortured as I am, because I've seen you on house arrest before, and it isn't pretty." she threw back at him.

His ability to move virtually soundlessly was always startling, but when he was suddenly standing before her between one blink to the next it startled her.

"Judge me when you have three people under the same roof with you that YOU'RE responsible for."

Seething Claire sat up quickly and found herself practically nose to nose with Michael, "In case you haven't noticed, Michael, I've _been _taking responsiblity for the three of you, and others, since the day I got here. That gives me the right to judge you. If that's not enough, then being Myrnin's play apprentice does, and if you still want further proof, how about the fire. I added another two people to my 'circle of the saved' that day. If you need me to keep going, lets talk about the fact that the man I love has been turned into a vampire I can't be near, while I'm stuck here with _you_!"

She cried the last word out with enough force to make Michael blink. Michael sat back and looked wounded.

Claire backtracked quickly. "God Michael, I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me. You seem to be able to push all my buttons lately.

Michael looked at the floor for a moment, and then looked back at her. "It's fine, Claire. You've been through a lot and though I know its becoming cliche quickly, you are in fact, only human. Being tired and cranky isn't really a surprise. Here, lie back."

Michael reached past her, and fluffed her pillow. As she let herself fall into it, he pulled the covers up around her neck, then brushed her hair off the side of her face with his hand and leaned on it.

"Sleep. Tomorrow we'll get some answers, I'm sure of it. Maybe we'll finally hear from them."

Claire lifted her hand to her forehead. "I miss him so much, Michael. Waiting is like a bad joke."

"I know."

Somewhere in her mind, she mentally noted that neither of them was using the other two roommates' names very often.

"You're right, I'll try to get some sleep."

He reached up and turned out the light. In the dark, he leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight Claire."

"Michael?" Claire asked.

Michael sighed...Yes?"

"Thank you."

If he answered', she didn't hear it.

The next morning Claire woke up well rested, and very comfortable. Something felt different though, strange. At first she couldn't figure it out. She dragged her hand across Shane's arm, which she could feel wrapped around her middle, and then lifted his hand to press it under her cheek. Shane cleared his throat,

"Claire?" Michael's voice cracked a little.

Everything rushed back into her memory a little too fast, and Claire was up out of her bed looking at Michael sprawled out on his back, before she was truly aware of what she was doing. She looked at him accusingly for a minute, but as her sleep addled brain uncluttered itself, she calmed down.

"You were dreaming, and, sleeping fitfully. I assumed nightmares were to blame, so I comforted you by leaning onto the bed, and patting your shoulder. You snuggled in against me so I curled in behind you, and you slept soundly for the rest of the night. My presence seemed to comfort you. Do you have anything you'd like to tell me about you and Shane, Claire?"

Claire felt herself blush darkly. "Yeah, he, we...sometimes..."

Michael chuckled, "Relax Claire, I know Shane spent at least half his nights in here, if not more. You don't need to explain. Besides, I miss Eve at least as much as you miss Shane, it wasn't all bad for me comforting you, you know." He grinned as he stood up from her bed.

His gaze dropped down to her legs, and then back up to her face. Claire blushed, and dove for her covers. "Maybe I could get a little privacy to get dressed in?"

Michael nodded, and walked out the door. As he closed it, he glanced back her for just a moment, then shut it tight behind him.

Ugh! Her roommate, her landlord, her friend, her best friends boyfriend, and her boyfriends best friend. Did he have to be hot, too.

Grabbing some clothes she loped off into her bathroom. She got ready, and ran out the door. She was passing by Michael's room, and as had happened once before, she caught a view of Michael practically naked. She gasped, and he turned around. _Oh God!_ Claire shot down the stairs. He caught her looking at him, what would he think of her.

Claire began clanging around the kitchen making coffee. She grabbed two pans out and started some scrambled eggs in one, and bacon in another. _Toast toasting, eggs frying, bacon sizzling. Michael shirtless. NO! Damn it! Focus Claire._

She was trying not to think of Michael, and so of course, she was thinking of nothing but him. She worked over what she was going to say to him three times, before she realized that she was thinking of him again. When he finally did walk in, she turned around with the intention of launching full into her apology and explanation, but when she looked at him, her mind went blank.

Michael was holding a small white box in his hand, which had a ridiculously large red ribbon tied around it.


	3. Truths

**Chapter 3**

"This was supposed to be from all of us. I'm sorry that I'm the only one here. Happy Birthday, Claire."

In the face of all that had been going on, Claire had completely forgotten that it was her birthday.

She took the box. Attached to the ribbon was a small card, and they'd all signed it. Michael, Eve, and of course, Shane. She opened it slowly, and inside was a silver key with a crystal top. It wasn't shaped like a house key, Claire looked up at Michael in confusion. He chuckled.

"That's only part of the gift. The rest of it is in the driveway." Claire ran for the door in the kitchen that led out to the driveway. She yanked it open, and there was a car, it was not the black hearse Eve had picked up during their travels to Dallas, it was not Michael's standard vampire issue, it was a modest little silver coupe that wasn't hip, or fashionable, and was never going to be the convertible red nightmare Monica drove. It was perfect though.

She turned around to see Michael looking out over her shoulder. Claire reached up and threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. Michael laughed and wrapped his arms around her, lifting her up into a tight hug.

"Thank you, Michael." she grinned, and kissed him quickly. They both laughed and he set her down.

"I'm glad you like it, Claire. Your parents helped with it too, but Amelie thought you should have your own car. I suppose its really her you should thank." He said soberly.

Claire was grinning like an idiot, and said, "Well, she's not here right now, and you are, so you're going to have to put up with my gratitude. She hugged him again, and before pulling back, she looked up at him.

"You've always been very good to me, Michael. You all have, but you were the hardest won of the three of you."

He looked down at Claire and smiled whimsically, "Well, you were so young when you first came here. I can't tell you how much that scared me." He chuckled deeply. "You've grown a lot since then. You're still pixie sized, but you've become such a strong force. Everytime you do something that proves it again, it amazes me. But I can't really say I'm surprised. I could see it, even that first day."

He lifted a hand up, and put it on the side of her cheek. "I really meant it, Claire. Happy Birthday, you deserve a little happy." and he leaned forward and kissed her. It was a very short, respectable kiss. Tender, innocent and sweet. After he stood back up, Michael walked past Claire and got himself a plate. Claire stood there gaping at his back. _What the hell was that? _She tried to shake herself out of it, but she just kept staring at Michael's back.

He fussed around with his plate, then lifted up the coffee pot. He turned around as he started talking, "I'm going to make a new pot, would you like..." he paused and stared at her. She was looking directly back at him, into his eyes. Claire?" He said.

She lifted a hand up and touched her lips. Then she shook her head and cleared it.

"I'll wait for the new pot..." she said, turning around to the door. As she walked away, she could tell that though his little kiss had flustered her momentarily, it hadn't meant anything to him. She felt embarrassed and stupid. _He wouldn't think that way about me of course. I'm just Claire. _she thought to herself. She chastized herself quietly as she walked out of the kitchen.

Michael watched her walk through the door and saw the look on her face. He felt guilt, sharp and swift, wash over him. He needed to remember a few things. Such as; no matter how she looked, or behaved, Claire was still young. That she was looking to him for support and guidance, during a time of need, but only because the one she normally would lean on wasn't here. He needed to stop giving in to foolish compulsions just because he felt tied to Claire, connected so closely through events.

He thought of how young she'd been that first night she'd shown up. Claire had looked like a crushed date in milk, her skin had been so heavily muddled by bruises. She'd stood before him with her lip bleeding and an expression like a scared deer in headlights. He'd been certain she'd run immediately, but she surprised him, even that first day.

The girl had inner reserves of strength. She didn't give in at the first sign of a challenge, and she wasn't impetuous the way their other two roommates could be. Thinking of these things led him to think of how she'd kept his secret until that morning when there'd no longer been any reason not to let them know what he really was.

Then she'd never questioned his decision to leave that ghostly, imprisoned existence. She'd stood nearby as he'd been changed. Amelie had chased her off, but somehow, he knew she was supporting him and it helped him through the horror of changing. She didn't get mad at him later when the others were so furious with him.

Eve got over it quickly. She loved him so foolishly and completely. He loved her too, but he despaired. She'd been changed by Frank Collins, the crazed lunatic, and he wasn't letting them return. He felt sure Claire hadn't thought about it, but he had. Frank was training them like fighting dogs, not letting them give in to a more humane lifestyle. They were being trained for visciousness.

It tore Michael up, and he didn't have the heart to devastate Claire's dream that Eve and Shane would come back. Michael had always been a realist on a very grim level. He would never have allowed himself to dream of meeting that music producer, and his trip to Dallas, if it hadn't actually happened. He didn't for one moment think Eve and Shane were going to return for anything but their final hours. He also didn't believe they would be his and Claire's, "Eve" and "Shane" again.

The second night Michael had watched as two vampires battled in the yard below. He chose not to tell Claire, but one of them had been Shane. Shane had attacked the other vampire, one Amelie had left guarding their house. The blank brutalness with which Shane had attacked the man was proof enough of what Michael feared. He was glad Shane had been the one who'd come. He wouldn't have been able to block a memory like that about Eve from his mind.

He had to be strong for Claire, because with all that was happening she was destined to find out how bad things were, and she would realize as Michael had, that Shane and Eve were gone. They weren't going to lose them, they were already lost.

Michael felt the anger boil inside. He usually managed to keep it inside until Claire slept and he could rage and seethe without her seeing him. Every night he watched out her window, afraid something would get in and get her. She was the only tie he had left to that beautiful, happy time the four of them had shared. He had to protect her, and be strong for her. He could not give in to whatever anguished thoughts he had.

He spent all night letting the anger and terror exhaust themselves inside him, but last night, he'd sought comfort. Claire slept so swathed in her ignorance. He envied her, and found he wanted to be able to hold on to that ignorance for himself. He'd crawled in next to her to still her fitful rest, and she'd settled in against him and curled up in his arms.

It was the first time he'd felt comforted since his last evening with Eve. He'd stayed there beside her for the better part of the night. Claire was naive in her innocence, but she'd grown up before his eyes. She was so self-assured, and aware. It was magnetic. The sun had risen, and Michael had let himself stay beside her for too long, telling himself he was doing it to keep her sleep free of distraction, but the truth was it was his distraction.

She'd finally awakened between two soft breaths. She'd caressed his arm, and pulled his hand under her cheek. _God help him_, it felt so nice. It took everything in him not to curl in behind her and let it all go. He felt her head swivel a little, as if to kiss his hand, and knew it would undo him. He said her name, tried to say it softly, but she'd moved something inside him. His voice was notably hoarse when he'd said her name.

Her reaction was immediate. The accusation in her eyes let him know she'd believed he was Shane, and that he'd taken advantage of her. Unable to bear that look in her eyes, he'd distracted her with talking about Shane. Her blush had been adorable, and he chuckled thinking of it, even now. But in the silence following that, he'd looked at her. She was now a woman, a young one most definately, but there was something that had changed about her. It changed how he saw her. It made him forget that she wasn't here for him, and he wasn't free to allow moments like the one which had just happened.

After awhile, Claire came back in, and the two of them worked around each other. Claire finished making breakfast, and Michael made a new pot of coffee. They sat down for another quiet breakfast together when the doorbell rang. They're eyes locked together for just a moment, then Michael moved to the door startlingly fast. He looked out the window and saw two vampires he didn't recognize, and Amelie.

He turned to Claire and mouthed "Amelie", she nodded and stepped back. He opened the door, "Good morning, Amelie."

"Were it only so, young one." Amelie walked in along with her usual group of protection. "It seems I've interrupted your breakfast. If I may trouble you for a coffee, I'll join you and tell you what news I have, though I doubt it will be a comfort to you."

Michael and Claire exchanged a glance of concern, and Claire said, "I'll get it, Michael. Take her to the table." she turned to Amelia, "Sugar, cream?"

"Black, please." Amelie said.

After a few moments the three of them were sitting at the table, Amelie's four guards were placed strategically around the room. Claire offered them all coffee, but they all smiled politely and declined. Shrugging, she pulled her chair in under her. Claire had barely taken a seat when Amelie began,

"Firstly, Claire I'd like to thank you for your research. It was invaluable, and entirely accurate. Every one of those who have been bitten are infected with a form of the virus Myrnin had. This new form is so strong and quick, that Morganville is under threat of our extinction . Those bitten turn violent quickly, and attack others. I've spoken with other protectors, and all their information concurs with my findings. There are many infected, or re-infected. Myrnin is once again suffering. He's terrified, he lived for so long with the affects of it. Also, to my great chagrin, Oliver has been re-infected. He's debhilitated, and the weakness of protectors is causing what I refer to as 'renegade vampires' operating on pure fear, to turn vigilante in order to protect themselves.

Sadly, this chaotic state seems to be the best defense. Small groups protecting themselves were the most effective against the attacks, all of which happened at night. We didn't understand this until we caught two of the attackers. We did what we always do with attackers. They were locked up in cells in Founders Square"

By this time, Claire and Michael had both finished eating, and sat sipping coffee as Amelie continued.

"At sunrise this morning, the two attackers burned to black soot as soon as the sun touched them. It wasn't the usual slow process of burning as before, they simply incinerated instantly."

Michael and Claire looked at each other with horror mirrored in each of their eyes.

"I wondered if it might be the new virus, and so took a blood sample from one of the afflicted held in the old cells," she glanced at Claire, who nodded in acknowledgement. She knew the cells Amelie referred to, they were below ground, she knew they'd be protected. "I walked into the morning light, and the sample turned to dust. It's incredibly effective, and terrifying. Claire, I still have some of Bishop's blood, and it still works as a counter agent, but it no longer cures. It works much like the crystals you created did. I want to know if you can take the sample of Bishop's blood, and synthesize it, and make it stronger?"

"I...I'm not sure, but I'll try." Claire said in a small voice.

"Good. I want the two of you to continue to stay here. I think your best protection is this house. Ada is running well enough to keep that up at least. I've modified the protections. Under no circumstances should you be anywhere but in this house when night falls. Now, far more than ever before, being on the streets of Morganville when darkness comes means death. The school has had a full curfew enforced. There have been four attacks there. Humans who are changed with the diseased blood do not survive the change. We've managed to cover these incidents up with the story of a rapist. But I can not afford to have authorities coming into town when circumstances are so dire."

"I received a letter today, from Frank Collins. He's responsible for all of this. He said he realized the only way to destroy us, was by leaving us to destroy ourselves."

Amelie looked at both of them in an appraising way. "I must go now. Claire, it is imperative you work tirelessly with this. Times are desparate, and you are our last hope. It's too quick, and we are out of time."

Wide eyed, Claire nodded in agreement.

Amelie stood, "Thank you for my coffee, I will be in contact soon."

She stood up, and walked out. She trailed her guards like the ends of a cape. Michael followed her out, and locked the door after them. Amelie's agents returned awhile later and the attic space was transformed. They brought lighting, tables, chemical compounds, and some very advanced equipment Claire assumed must have come from the Hospital were all installed in the uppermost space of the large house.

The windows were blacked out, but the blocking was only a by-product of the fact that Amelie had all the windows filled in so the room would be more secure. Once everything was situated, Claire walked inside and got to work.

Michael haunted the dowstairs all day, playing his guitar, video games, even watching tv for awhile to occupy himself. Claire came down a few times to make herself something to eat, and grab more coffee, which Michael kept full and fresh all day. Michael heard Claire coming down the stairs somewhere around midnight. He walked upstairs to her room. She was fully dressed, and lying in her bed. Her eyes were dark circles of exhausted stress.

She looked up at him, as he stepped into the room. She'd left the door open. She smiled a little, "I'm not sure I'm going to wake up tomorrow." she said softly. "Will you stay...again?" she looked at him trying to plead through her sleepy eyes. Michael walked in, and crawled into her bed, She turned around and lifted her head, so he could slide his arm beneath it. She melded her body against his, wrapping one arm across his middle. He curled his arms around her, and sighed.

Claire turned her head up towards him, and kissed his cheek and said a quick, "Thank you." Then she tucked her head under his chin, and was asleep almost instantly. Claire slept soundly through the night. It wasn't until very early morning that Michael heard anything.

It began small, the sound of the outer door knobs being rattled. Then the sound became banging against the doors. It wasn't until the windows and the walls were being pounded on that Claire began to stir. Claire stretched a little, but mid stretch one of the windows downstairs blew. The shattering glass threw Claire right out of sleep. She sat up, Michael sat next to her.

They heard another window blow, and Claire yelled, "The attic." They both ran out of the room, Michael hit the hidden switch to open the secret door, they slid it closed on their way up both flights of stairs and through the attic door. Amelie installed a second door which had seemed stupid at the time, but made Claire feel better just now.

Both doors locked, the attic was their only refuge now. They could hear banging on the outer door. Claire ran to Michael and he shoved her behind him. They stood there, Michael blocking her from anything that might come in, hoping that Amelie's additions would hold, when the one thing which could break down all the doors happened.

"Claire? Claire, let me in." it was Shane.

Michael swore judiciously as Claire made to run around him. He reached out and blocked her. Claire glared at him. "Let me go Michael, it's Shane. It's Shane!" she said, pleading.

Michael shook his head back and forth, "Claire, the guy out there is a brutal and viscious vampire. That is not your boyfriend, however much he sounds like him."

"No, Michael, no, it's him, he's come home. That proves he's fine. He was probably being held captive. He's just gotten free. Shane!" she called out to him, "Shane!"

Shane was completely quiet on his side of the door.

Michael quickly, and fearing Shane was listening to their exchange, quietly gave Claire the story of what he'd seen the second night he'd been in her room.

"That was against a vampire, Michael. Shane wouldn't attack me that way. He loves me, and I love him," tears started coursing down her cheeks. "Let me go, Michael. You're keeping me from him."

Michael pushed her back with one hand on the upper part of her chest, just below her throat. "Claire, I can't. You can't go out there, you'll die. Shane loved you, you're right, but the man out there isn't Shane, and he doesn't love you now. He is diseased, and infected, and doomed."

He knew saying it was going to hurt her, knew it would break her, but he wasn't prepared to _see _her heart break. He wasn't ready for her hate, and the vehemence of her anger. Her face crumpled, then a white hot anger widened her eyes.

"BITE ME MICHAEL, YOU DIDN'T KNOW WHAT YOU WERE SEEING. THAT IS SHANE OUT THERE AND I WILL SEE HIM, AND SAVE HIM!" she bellowed between sobs of anguish and anger. It took him completely aback. "That's what I do, damn it! Now let me go. LET ME GO, MICHAEL!"

He nearly did, but held her fast as Shane began yelling again. "Let me have her you selfish son of a bitch. Claire is MINE, and you can't have her Michael." Shane snarled, and began banging fresh against the door. Michael and Shane had fought occasionally throughout their friendship, but he'd never said anything in a tone like that to him. Michael's surprise allowed Claire to get past him. She ran to the door and started trying to open the inner door. It had a release that Michael had twisted himself. Claire would never be able to open it herself.

She banged in anger against the door, and called out wildly. "SHANE! SHANE! Michael, open the door...open it, let me out."

Shane was on the other side, snarling and screaming at them both. "CLAIRE! MICHAEL...let me in...open the door. She belongs to me, I can smell her. She is mine!"

Shane's words were beginning to make it through her blind anger. She stumbled back a few steps, away from the door, and tested him.

"Shane, I...I love you." she cried softly, broken hearted.

He went quiet. Shane said something quietly from behind the door, neither of them could hear.

Claire called out, "What? Shane, I can't hear you."

His voice went up, just a little. "I can't love you anymore, Claire. I'm dead," Shane said softly, and the noise stopped then.

Claire collapsed as the sound of a window exploding dowstairs sounded again, muffled by the double doors. Michael went to her. As he'd done before, he sat behind her and pulled her onto his lap.


End file.
